FOREST LUST
by xxidontcarexx
Summary: Naruto gets a little visit from itachi gotta wait internet down
1. Chapter 1

R: man I hope you like J

Zen: but you suck

Zabi: zen!! Shut up that's not true!

R: yeah (glares)

disclaimer: I don't own naruto 

_"thoughts"_

**"kyuubi"**

"NARUTO-NO-BAKA YOUR SUCH A LOSER YOU'LL NEVER STRONG LIKE SASUKE-KUN!!!"screeched the pink haired slut-I mean girl standing next her blonde teammate.

''sakura shut up now''sasuke had enough of her voice, he turned towards his long-time best eyes with him they shared a silent message.

_"don't get mad she's just a nusiance"  
"I know,but I'm leaving" _

"Whatever sakura,who cares."

* * *

then naruto hopped further into the forest to be alone for awhile(a/n zen:wow how boring R:fuck off -pushes zen-) but boy was he in for a surpise.  
10 minutes later he came to small clearing to rest,but he would if kyuubi would shut up for 5 seconds.

**"kit, you should just kill the pink bitch already!!"**

_"kyuu I don't take what she says to heart,plus she not worth it"_

**"kill her th-"**

_"shush!"_

rustling sounds were coming the large shubary not too far from where naruto slipped into a defense stance and yelled at the intruder to come he did the most unexpected person stepped Uchiha

"Calm yourself Naruto-kun I only wish to speck with you."said the very dangerous but extermely smexy people ever since their first encounter naruto devloped a very big crush on him.

Naruto hesientalysat back down and nodded for the ex-nin to speak.

''...''

"well..?"

"Ita-" before naruto knew it he was being pushed agaisnt a tree,bark digging into his back.

"naruto-kun I been watching you for a while now I have found out some very intresting things about you"

R:ooooooohhhhhh cliffie gotta review to get more  
zen:still blows

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

R: back again thanks for the reviews guys!

Zen: you only got two calm down already.

R: so they were great reviews,now zabi?

Zabi: R doesn't own naruto

"_thoughts"_**"kyuubi"**

"_oh shit oh shit oh shit to close hhmm smells good so- wait what!!"_**"kit this may a bad time to tell you but you in heat"**_"WHAT!! But only females go in heat don't they?"_

"…""_RIGHT?!"_

"Naruto-kun I do hope your listening."Itachi said in deadly calm voice.

"Wha- oh yeah I am."naruto said nervously hoping itachi would buy it."Don't lie my little kitsune.""w-what did you call me?""my little kitsune, aren't I allowed to name things that are mine?""well yeah."

"WAIT I MEAN-DON'T TAKE…"that's all what itachi could make out from the babbling get his attention back on him,he rocked his hips into naruto making him gasp.

"now as I said before my little kitsune I've watching you for a while now and I found out that you and the kyuubi-no-kitsune have been in contact with each other…"

"…and you devolped certain traits of hers"

"hers?"

"yes, kyuubi is a female and females can bear children."

"W-w-what k-kyuu's not…"**"yes I am kit"**

"_you-what-how-"_

"Naruto-kun I want you bear my children."

"WHAT!!"

R: wow miroku much .well review please J


	3. Chapter 3

R: thanks for reviewing!!

Zen: you had to encourage her

R: story time!!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

naruto pov

" _bear his children? Does he- nah, he only wants kyuu"_naruto was enraged at Itachi using his body just because they can't get kyuubi. So he pushed off Itachi and started to yell at him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!! TRYING TO USE ME JUST CAUSE YOU CAN'T TAKE MY DEMON!!YOU TE-"

Naruto was cut off when Itachi slammed him back into the tree knocking hisbreath out in process. naruto stared at Itachi, his face blank but his eyes told a different story. They held anger(a/n obliviously )but also… sadness?

Itachi pov

"_my little kitsune was right where I wanted him but he pushed me off, now he's yelling."_

"-BELIEVE YOU!! TRYING TO USE ME-"

"_Is that what he thinks, I'm trying to use him?! I won't admit it but that really hurts coming from him…"_I slammed him back into the tree

"naruto is that you think?, has it_ ever_ ircurred to you that I may care deeply for you?"

"y-you c-care about me Itachi?"

"yes my kitsune I wouldn't ask you to have my children if I didn't"

Naruto pov

"_wow he seems really sincere…" _

"**he is kit plus he's very strong and he'll protect you if anything bad happens…"**

"I'll do it."

"what?"

Itachi pov

_"he said yes! But still I can't help to be curious to why…"_

"tell me why."

"eh?"

"tell me why you accepted my offer."

"well to tell you the truth…I like you…"he blushed brightly at that."…and-"  
"that's all the reason I need my little kitsune." then I pressed my lips against his making him gasp, I took that moment to push my tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Regular pov

Naruto kissed back with as much passion as Itachi. They battled for dominance, Itachi won and tasted and explored naruto's mouth, while his hands unzipped naruto's jacket. once the jacket was off, Itachi broke the kiss for much needed air. then he started to place butterfly kisses along naruto's jaw-line and found a very sensitive spot above his neck.

"ngh…ahh…ohh…"liking the sounds coming from naruto, Itachi bit down on the sensitive area.

"AAaaahh!! _itachiii…_" Itachi moved further down placing kisses along the way only to stop to take off naurto's shirt, then latching himself on one of his nipples.

naruto pov

"_oohh kami why does it feel like I'm burning up?"_

"**kit, you forget I told your in heat, so relax and let your mate take care of you **_**kukukukukuku…"**_

"_perverted fox" _

Regular pov

Itachi sucked hard on the nub, making it erect. not wanting to negelet the other candy pink nipple, he used his hand to rub it.

Itachi moved down from naruto's nipples to his navel kissing, sucking, and licking along the way. He sucked his navel while he started to unfasten naruto's pants exposing a very hard dripping cock. He licked the head before ingluffing the entire length into his mouth.

"(gasp) itachi onei_gai…"_

Itachi held on to naruto's hip so he wouldn't gag him and started to bob his head up and down.

"OOohhh! I_tachi-_sa_ma more!!"_

Itachi sucked harder and faster, complying to his begging. Naruto started to get closer and closer to completion. _till.._

"NARUTO BAKA WHERE ARE YOU?!!"

"DAMN IT!!"

"my little kitsune I think we have to finish at a later date…""but-" itachi queited him with a kiss.

"you do not wished to be caught by brother do you?"_"damn I forgot all about him!!"_"no sorry…"

"no worries kitsune we'll finish tonight" itachi said before giving naruto one last kiss then disappearing. Naruto quickly put back on his clothes before his team got to him.

"NARUTO! Come on kakashi's treating us to lunch" said sasuke coming into the clearing.

"RAMEN!" naruto screamed happily even though cursing inside for not being able to finish with itachi. They came at the **very** wrong time. But at least he'll see him tonight, that tree was uncomfortable.

R: sorry got end it her sis is bitchin' in my ear for taking her computer time …brat.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

R: yo! Thanks for reviewing, so without further ado….Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Xx time skip ichiracku's xX" Naruto, just what were you doing in that clearing?" sasuke asked as his order of ramen was placed in front of him. He saw naruto fidget slightly from the corner of his eye.

"no, I was just resting I had a bad headache." what a lame response but he still hoped sasuke would buy it…….fat chance.

"naruto you shouldn't lie, when I caught up with you, you were flustered like you ran 3 marathons in a row."

"_damn it I'm burning up I need to get out of here"_

"**and mate the uchiha **_**kukukukukukuku…"**_

"_PERVERTED FOX!!"_

"NARUTO PAY ATTENION SASUKE'S TALKING TO YOU!!" sakura yelled into naruto"s ear bringing him back to reality.

"sorry sasuke I've got to go I'm not feeling well."

"naruto WAIT!" sasuke was to late naruto already sped off.

SAS POV

"_dobe, just what the hell are you hiding?"_

REG POV

Naruto hopped from roof top to roof top and made to his apartment quickly to prepare for itachi.**"kit are you serious about having the uchiha's kits?"**

"_yeah I am……but…"_

"**but what kit?"**

"_is their any way I can make sure__this is real…"_

"**kit you can mark him as your own and if he's serious about being with have him do it in return."**

"_what does the mark do kyuu?"_

" **it will bond you to him and vice versa, if he betrays you he will feel unimaginable dispare only to be relieved if you forgive him and vise versa."**

"_thank you kyuu-kaa-san really."_

"**your welcome kit, now enjoy your time with your mate **_**kukuuk…"**_

Knocking could be heard so naruto jumped up quickly to answer it.

"_itachi, what are you doing knocking on the front door you could be caught!!"_

Naruto thought franticly as he came to a halt and swung the door open to be met with a pair of coal black eyes. Just not the ones he wanted.

"_sasuke?! what the fu-"_

"naruto I need to talk to you."

"can't this wait till tomorrow sasuke?"

"expecting someone dobe?"

"ye- no come in" naruto quickly caught himself who knows what would happen if sasuke knew itachi was coming over.*shudder* he didn't want to even think about it, all he cared about was getting sasuke out as soon as possible so he could have alone time with the older uchiha.

"so what is it you wanted to talk about teme?"

"naruto as my best friend your the first person I'm gonna tell this to…"

Naruto started to figet in his seat anxious to what sasuke had to say and nervous if itachi came in.

" naruto, hinata and I are dating."

"_that's it? Well better wrap this up."_" that's wonderful teme you deserve a girl like hinata-chan!"

"thanks naruto I guess I better go it's getting pretty late." sasuke said as he stood up and made his way to the door, naruto along side him.

"oh sasuke don't worry when you tell sakura-chan I help if anything goes wrong."

"damn it I forgot all about her."

"bye teme"

"bye dobe" "oh and naruto?"

"yeah?"

"I expect you tell me whose coming over tomorrow"

"I don't know what you mean.""hn" sasuke said as he left to his home. leaving a very confused, scared, (horny) naruto behind. Naruto closed the door and immeditly fell. He braced for impact but none came. Then he felt two strong arms holding him up. He twisted to face the person who caught him, it was none other than the one he wanted-_**needed**_ most right now. He looked at itachi, their noses touching. Naruto breathed in itachi's scent and automatically latched his lips onto his. Itachi grabbed the back of naruto's head and nibbled on his bottom lip asking for entrance he happily obliged. after a few seconds naruto broke the kiss and toppled him, then he started to rip off his clothes and itachi's too.

Itachi was startled with his urgency but he put it up to the heat.

Itachi not wanting naruto to dominate lifted them both up and made his way to naruto bedroom.

Itachi placed naruto on the bed and started to kiss and suck along naruto's jaw line, neck and shoulders making sure to make marks that say "back off he's taken"

Naruto on the other hand reveled in pleaser itachi was giving him, but he needed more and needed it now.

"itachi oneigai _more.."_

"as you wish my little kitsune."

Itachi made he way down to naruto's boxers which were quickly discared and came face to face with his weeping member aching for attention. He licked the head teasingly.

"tachi _ONEIGAAAIII!!"_

Pleased with naruto's pleading itachi engulfed his whole member.

"AAAaaahhh!"(a/n remember he's in heat every little thing is amplified )naruto screamed as waves of pleasure ran down his body. Itachi sucked harder and harder as bobbed his head up and down naruto's shaft.

"tachi I'm gon-Oooohhh!!" naruto couldn't even finish his statement before he exploded into itachi's hot cavern. itachi kept bobbing his head until he was sure his kitsune rode out his orgasm. He let naruto's now limp member fall from his mouth then lifted three fingers towards naruto mouth.

"suck" but naruto just shook his head and said

"just do it already please."

"are you sure my little kitsune it will hurt."

"please" naruto whispered pleadingly. Deciding he could take no more of his desprate pleads itachi grabbed naruto's hips flipped him over and lifted him up on his knees, then positioned his own aching member at naruto's hole and pushed himself through the tight ring of muscles reveling in naruto tight heat surrounding him.

"AAAaahhh!!" naruto screamed in half pain and half pleasure. Itachi halted his movements to let naruto adjust to his length. After a few minutes naruto pushed back telling him he was ready to go. Itachi pulled out to the head and slammed back in hitting naru's sweet spot dead on.

" ITACHI AHH!!"Itachi pounded into him harder and harder with each thrust making sure to hit his sweet spot each time. He leaned over still pounding ever so hard into naruto's tight body and whispered huskily in his ear…

"ready my little kitsune?""tachi (gasp) (pant)ahh! Ngh!…"" then come" and he did. Naruto came hard he body shaking and shuddering a wave after wave pleasure came down upon him. No longer able to restrain himself itachi released inside of him his seed, spilling down naruto thighs. They both colasped on each other entertwining their limbs and fell into a peaceful slumber.

R: damn that was my first lemon tell me what you think!!

**REVIEW**


	5. to my reviewers a well deserved lemon

R: SO THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS

**DarkBombayAngel **

**Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi **

**Ying9**

**BonneNuit**

**Jin-chan13**

** -777blackfox777-**

**sunako 1**

** bored spitless**

keep reading guys J love ya!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Itachi pov

I awoke with sun shining brightly on my face, I cast down my eyes on my sleeping kitsune in my arms and I smiled softly to myself, I took him so quickly last night and I make a note to myself to take it slower next time despite his heat. I chuckle at my thoughts, I knew there will be risks due to my current status but as long as I have my kitsune and the children we will be having it will be all worth it. Some might think since I slaughtered my family I have no desire to have one, how wrong they are. I break from my thoughts as I see those beautiful blue eyes gazing up upon me.

"good morning my little kitsune."

Naruto pov

I woke up to the sound of chucking, I open my eyes and looked up to itachi, staring at me. That's kind of creepy someone chuckling and staring at you while you sleeping, if it were any one else other than ita-kun I'd be thoroughly freaked out-wait a minute did I just call him "ita-kun"? I like it.

"good morning my little kitsune."

"morning ita-kun."

"ita-kun?"

" yeah I hope you don't mind me calling you that…"

"not at all"

Then lent down to kiss me but- BANG! BANG! BANG! "NARTUO OPEN UP NOW!!" I nearly fell out the damn bed at that bitch's voice, I turned my attention back to itachi.

" ita-kun I -" I was cut off by a kiss short but sweet.

" answer the door naruto I have a plan."

I hesitated but complied none the less and threw on a robe and went straight to the door praying itachi wouldn't kill anyone. I open the door and saw my ex-sensei kakashi, my old teacher iruka and my two teammates sasuke and sakura.

" NARUTO -" sakura began but was cut off by kakashi

"-itachi has been seen in the village and-"

"-we were making sure you were all right." iruka said with a relieved smile on his face. I went to reply but a small voice behind me stopped me. I turned around and saw a girl with long flowing dark brown hair and piercing ice blue eyes staring at me she was wearing one of my shirts and some boxers, I guessed this is itachi in henge.

"naruto-kun is everything all right?"

"it's all right kumiko it's just some friends I'll be back in sec kay?"

'she' nodded and went back to my room. I turn back to the people at my door and saw different expersions all around.

Sakura: shocked  
Sasuke: smirk  
Iruka: surprised

Kakashi: I couldn't really tell his face was in that book but I could feel his lecherous smile under that mask _pervert. _Sakura finally got over her shock and glared at me.

"who was that naruto?" she problely thinks I still like her *shudder* eww

"no one, and you see I am fine so can you guys go so I back to sleep."

" sleep huh? hehehhe"

" kakashi!" iruka scolded "we'll leave naruto we just wanted to make you were all right."

"thank you"

"kumiko eh dobe?" sasuke smirked as he walked away

"let's go everyone, bye naruto." iruka said pulling away a grinning kakashi.

"don't be late for training baka humph" sakura turn in her nose up at me and chased after sasuke, stupid bitch. I close the door and turn around and see itachi un-henged and in all his naked glory smirking at me, I blushed, over confindent bastard. He started stalking over to me, I think I'll give him a chase. I started running from him.

Itachi pov

My kitsune left the room and I dropped into a henge and soon followed. I saw him at the door I called out to him to get a better look at who he was talking to. I saw the pink one, the copy-nin, my little brother and that academy teacher.

"it's all right kumiko it's just some friends I'll be back in a sec kay?"

I nodded and went back to the room. 'kumiko huh I'll ask about that later. I dropped out of my henge and walked back out just when the door closed, he turned and saw me and I smirked as he blushed and I stalked towards him like a predetor does to prey then he took off running and I chased after him.

"_the kitsune want to play then eh? Well I'll play"_

He dodged me a few times then I caught up to him grabbed him and held him on the floor, I stradled his hips and towered over him I licked my lips, he blushed and looked at me with those undescrible beautiful blue looked so…..edible.

I swooped down and claimed his lips in a heated kiss. I ripped of the robe that kept me from touching his silky smooth skin underneath. I lifted him on the wall and placed his legs on my waste, once I knew he was secure I carried him back to the room me kissing him senseless while he grinds on me. I lay him on the bed and look at him cheeks flushed, bruised slightly parted lips and glazed over lust filled eyes…so fuckable and all mine.

I kissed along his jaw line and took pleasure at the small moans and whimpers and begging for me to go faster but I payed no heed and continued my torture on him. I came down to his navel and dipped my tongue in it admitting a rather loud moan for him.

"Aaahh! Ita-kun onegai!"I took pity and came down further and came face to face with his trobbing manhood and teasingly licked the head and along the sides.

"AAhhh! _ONEGAIII!"_I engulfed his member and sucked him eagerly.

Naruto pov

Ooohh so good so GOOD! It feels like he's trying to suck me whole but I more and I need it now.

"itachi please, please, please…"

"please what my little kitsune?" itachi teased…..bastard.

"please fuck me Please fuck me!!"

Instantly I felt myself being lifted so I was on top.

"ride me." he said simply but I felt a jolt of pleasure when he did. I felt his cock at my entrance and I slowly lower myself his hands on my hips so wouldn't slip and impale myself too quickly. I didn't stop until I was fully sheathed on him. I never felt so…so full. As soon as I felt comfortable I lifted myself up than slammed back down. I moaned but I heard him gasp. I kept slamming myself on him, his cock hitting my prostate each time.

"faster, kitsune." he said huskily into my ear. I grabbed onto his shoulders and went faster.

"(gasp) ITACHI (pant) UGH! AHH!"He flipped me over so I laying on my back, legs over his shoulders.

"AAHH-" He kissed me muffling my screams as he pounded into me mercily.

Reg pov

Itachi reached around and grabbed naruto manhood jerking it in time with his thrusts. Naruto screamed louder in his mouth as he fucked him long and hard. Itach let go of naruto mouth and naruto reached up and bit his neck, blood pour into it as he screamed his release. Itachi felt a wave of pleasure when naruto did this, he felt his teeth inlongate and bit naruto where he was bit, he felt naruto inner walls clench and he came filling the cavern to the brim with his seed. He collapsed and pulled his kitsune in his arms and they fell into sleep not to be disturbed………

Oh how wrong the are.

R: damn that's a sweet lemon man!

**review**


	6. PLEASE READ!

Don't worry I'm updating today just a little late so please don't be mad!I'm working on two other stories "broken" and "the l in evil stands for love" both inuyasha fics check them out if you can

Also to the one who give me the best reviews in my opinion will get a story written for the in the pairing they chose so when I update review and review well!!

p.s. some tips on the next chapter will be appreciated thanks!!

Ja ne


	7. leaving

R: hey guys back again with more itanaru! I've been so busy with my other stories I neglected this one. Again so sorry for not updating

"**kyuubi"**

"_thoughts"_

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

* * *

Regular pov

" naruto please wake up" itachi said as he tried to rouse the sleeping blonde. He opened his eyes to see itachi fully dressed."ugh itachi wha? Where are you going?"

" I'm sorry my little kitsune, but kisame has returned from his solo mission and leader- sama wishes us all to come back to the base for a meeting." naruto sat right up and stared at itachi before asking how long he's gonna be gone.

" I do not know my love but I will try to be back as soon as I can." then itachi reached down and gave naruto a kiss, they pulled back for air.

" kitsune before I go I must ask what happened as we reached are climax this morning?"

" oh that was a mating mark, I was meaning to ask you did you want to mark me as yours and you as mine but I didn't know it was going to happen automatically but I guess it did." naruto said blushing slightly as he replayed the events in his mind.

" well my little kitsune I shall ask you to explain the details when I return goodbye for now my love." he naruto one last time before he transported out of the village.

* * *

Naruto pov

"(sigh) I'm going to miss him." I said as I floppeddown on the bed. I glanced at the clock it read 1:38. Wait I'm supposed to meet my team at 11:30.

"shoot!" I shot out of bed and ran to the shower.

_"kyuu-kaa-san are you awake?"_

" **yes I am kit, what is it?"**

" _I just wanted to ask am I you know…"_

" **are you pregnant?"**

"_yeah."_

**" since your heat is gone I'd say yes you are kit."**

"_REALLY?! OH CAN'T WAIT TO TELL ITA-KUN WHEN HE COMES BACK!!"_

" **kit about that, are you gonna leave the village before the baby's due?"**

" _what? Why?"_

" **well kit you know your mate is less than welcome here and the way these villagers are, I'm really concerned about you and your kits safety…"**

" _wow I really haven't thought about that, but where will we go and what about my friends here?"_

" **hhmm well I have a place in mind but will take me a while to contact my friend there and about your friends if they are true in their friendship with you then they will accept your decsions." **

" _I don't want to be ninja if I'm gonna have a family so I'll tell tsunade I'm quitting."_

" **good for you kit."**

"_oh and what's this place your talking about?"_

" **I'll tell you later kit just get ready and meet your team, and don't push yourself either kit."**

" _you got kyuu!"_

Then I ran out the shower and got dressed and went to meet my team.

* * *

**Xx time skip xX bridge **

* * *

Regular pov

" OOH! WHERE IS THAT BAKA?! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE ON TIME!" screeched the pink haired banshee.

"Sakura shut up." sasuke said annoyed.

"but sasuke-kun" sakura said in a sickening sweet voice "he supposed to be here at 11:30 not 1:50."

"he probably got caught up with something shut up already"

"HEY TEME! HEY SAKURA!" naruto yelled running up to them. When he got there a pink blob stepped in front of him.

"NARUTO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE ON A BAKA LIKE YOU?!" he just put on a smile and said

" none of your business pinky."

"why you…!" she made a move to hit him but he just moved to the side and let her punch the hard wood.

"oww! Why'd you move?" sakura asked angrily as she rubbed he now sore fist.

" like I'm going to let you hit me pink-thing."

POOF!

"yo!"

"YOUR LATE!" screamed sakura now directing her anger towards the copy-nin." yeah whatever, we don't have any missions so I decided to give you the day off." kakashi said nose deep in that orange book. "now here I come my dolphin-chan." Then he poofed off again.

" hn I'm leaving."

" ne sasuke-kun wanna go on a date with me?"

"no." he spat out coldly, then turned to go see his little lithe love intrest: hinata

"oh okay."

"well see you later guys I'm going to see baa-chan!" then ran off to hokage tower.

"what does he have to see her for, I'm going to find out." then she ran after naruto determined to get in **his** business.

* * *

**Xx time skip xX hokage tower**

* * *

" hey baa-chan?" naruto said as he peeked in the door .

"what is it brat?"

He came fully in and stood in front of her desk, a serious look on his face.

" I want to resign being a ninja lady hokage."

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T!!"

"oh and why not?"

"What about your dream of being hokage you just gonna give that up?!"

" let's be real tsunade, being who I am do really think it's going to happen?"she flinched at he words. She knew what he was saying was true but she didn't think he would give up like this.

"okay brat" she said sadly.

"thank you baa-chan." then he left her office.

"**kit your not gonna tell her your leaving the village as well?"**

"_no, she'll just come after me. So what's going on with this friend you had to get hold of?"_

"**yeah their on their way here. They'll escort you to there village." **

" _are the demons?"_

" **two off them are but one is just a half, go home and pack up they'll be here tonight."**

" _but what about itachi?"_

" **they scent a scout to tell him about this."**

_"thank you kyuu."_

" **no prob' kit now hurry and get ready it's gonna be a long trip."**

* * *

R: sorry to end it here but next time I'll make it longer but I have to go

**REVIEW JA NE **


	8. naruto what!

R: hi omg thanks for the reviews and remember best review gets a lovely one-shot written for their favorite pairing! Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

"**kyuubi"**

_"thoughts"_

* * *

Sakura pov (eeww!)

I followed naruto to the tower to see what he wanted to see her for we don't have any missions. I press my ear outside the hokage's door. She's in there speaking to naruto loud enough for me to hear.

"-want to resign-" what? After all that 'I gonna be hokage' crap he wants to quit?

"WHAT YOU CAN'T!" I'd better go tell sasuke this. He'll love the fact that baka won't drag us down any more.

" _then he'll profess his love for me for sure!!"_

* * *

**xx time skip xx sasuke's house**

* * *

Sasuke pov

Damn I sure as hell picked the right girl for me. Hinata's in the kitchen making lunch. Hm she's gonna be a great wife and mother.(he looked her up and down) a sexy one at that wearing my clothes.(chuckles)

"sasuke can- what's so funnny?" I moved behind her and put my arms around her curvy hips and rested my head on her shoulder, then I whispered in her ear:" just thinkn' how you make a good wife and how sexy you look wearing my clothes." she blushed brightly at that.

"something wrong my hime?"

"n-no…"

"really is that so…" I pressed myself against her and turned her head to kiss her-

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!

Damn it who is that? " don't worry hinata-hime I'll get it." I kissed her quickly then ran to the door. I'm gonna kill who ever intrupted us. I opened the door and was face to face with unsightly pink: sakura .

"what?" I said irritated.

"sasuke-kun" she batted eye lashes and wiggled her hips. I don't have time for this shit. I start to close the door…

"Wait! It's about naruto" I stop and look at her.

"speak."

"Can't I come in?" I glared at her.

" okay well after our meeting he went to the hokage tower, I just happen-"

"you were being nosy get to the point.""ano he's quitting …"

"what! He would never do that he wants to be the hokage you must of heard wrong!"

"NO! go ask tsunade yourself sas-" I slammed the door in her face. I turned around and went back to the kitchen.

"sasuke was that sakura?"

"yeah."

"well what did she say?"

"she told me that she eavesdropped on naruto and tsunade talking earlier and naruto resigned as a shinobi."

"WHAT! That's impossible he wouldn't give up like that!"

" I know but I'm going to see tsunade to see if it's true then I'll stop at naruto's and ask him about it too."

" well…eat before you go you'll need your energy." then she got up and started to fix me a plate.

"yeah in more ways than one." I smirked as she nearly dropped the food.

"_naruto I hope this isn't true…."_

* * *

**Xx naruto's place xX**

* * *

Naruto pov

"_Okay that's everything I need." _I looked down and saw that I really didn't have that many things.

"**oh don't worry kit the demons your gonna be traveling with are all females and these particular girls will make sure you have everything you need."**

"_tell me about them kyuu."_

"**all right sit down and listen…" **I sat down on my and waited for her to start.

"**okay there are three girls and they work for my friend in the village hidden in the dark-"**

"_really the legendary demon village?!"_

"**yes I'm from there now shush kit, where was I…oh! Well they work for my friend Zabimaru and before you ask she not a fox she a empathy demon."**

"_empathy demon ?" _

**" yes kit a demon healer of the mind, body, and soul the last of her kind actually but I'm getting of track, well she owes me a favor so I contacted her through a connection kinda like telepathy. I asked her to send ninja who work for her to come pick you up because those brat are most skilled enough for the job. **

**The girls are:**

**Meyuri: water sprite demon**

**Aiyumi: wind demonMasane: ice fox hayano **

**Meyuri is the cotton head, she's like you naruto loud and loves ramen, Aiyumi is the blue haired girl really sweet and playful, and last but not least is Masane, she a miko by her human mother side and is a brunette, very intelligent and spunky by my opinion."**

" _uh kyuu what's a water sprite demon?"_

" **a elemental demon that has absolute control over water as a wind demon has over wind."**

"_oh they sound great! I can't wait to meet them!" _

"**huh? Oh there here early I guess they can't wait to meet you either, so get you stuff and head for the gate."**

_" hai"_I grabbed my things and jumped out the window and ran to the gates, immeditly i saw girls standing at the gate. The cotton head started towards me.

" naruto- chan your right on time wanna get going?" meiyuri said stepping up to him.

"of course meiyuri!"

Then we left the village to my new home.(he placed his hand on his tummy)…our new home.

* * *

**Xx All right back to sasuke xX**

* * *

"_damn it so it is true I've got to find naruto."_

_**Flashback when sasuke went to meet tsunade.**_

_"what's this I hear about naruto resigning?"_

" _you could have at least knocked on the door…?" he glared and raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed and sat back in her chair. She looked at sasuke with sad eyes._

" _I didn't think he'd give up, I thought it was his dream …"_

"what! so it is true" _sasuke thought._

"_I'm going to find him."_

_**End**_

regular pov

Sasuke arrive at naruto's door. He knocked but know one answered.

"NARUTO!" he turned the knob and found that the door was already open, so he walked in and looked around. It was empty. Sasuke left the apartment in a hurry towards the hokage tower.

_"dobe your gone…"_

* * *

R: nice cliffy eh?

Review please

Ja ne


	9. fight fight fight

R: hey there guys! I'm am so sorry for updating so late my computer cut off and deleted everything!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

**"kyuubi"**

"_thoughts"_

* * *

**xx askasuki hideout xx  
**

"meeting dismissed, but itachi stay here." pein said coming from the shadows and closer to itachi. Itachi looked up at him getting nervous by the second.

" I know you and the kyuubi boy have been together, you realize that I will kill him regardless of you new _relationship _with him. He chuckled at the angry glare set on itachi's face.

" then I have no choice but to kill you." pein immeditly stopped laughing and glared back at him and smirked before saying

"try it boy."

…then the fight began.

* * *

**Xx now to our little avenger xX**

* * *

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" sasuke yelled as he burst through the hokage's doors. She immeditly stood up demanding a explantion for he intrusion. Once he caught his breath that is.

"Naruto's gone!"

"what we have to find him askasuki might have gotten to him SHIZUNE!!"

" yes hokage- sama?" shizune said as she came in behind sasuke who was still trying to catch his breath.

" get me the whole rookle nine plus team guy. sensies too!"

* * *

**xx twenty minutes later xx**everyone was crammed in her office talking among themselves about why their here.

* * *

"QUEIT ALL OF YOU!!" tsunade bellowed. Their chatter was giving her a major headache.

" naruto uzamaki has left the village presumably kidnapped by the askasuki earlier today."she paused a bit before continuing.

"also he has resigned from the shinobi ranks…"

"WHAT HE WOULDN'T DO THAT HE WANTS TO BE HOKAGE!!" kiba yelled and others nodded agreeing with his outburst. Tsunade just shook her head sadly.

" it's true but as he said being who he is he will never be hokage…"

"being who he is what do mean by that hokage-sama? Ino said.

" how troublesome, he's right about that." shikamaru said slouching against a wall. All eyes turned on him.

"so you know shikamaru?" tsunade said leaning back in her chair. A small smirk playing on her features. "what's going on what do you know shika?" ino asked approaching the lazy nin.

"he talking about kyuubi-no-kitsune." there were surprised gasps all around. Tsunade began to tell everyone about the fox and the fourth. Silence filled the room as they processed the new info. Sasuke was the first to break it.

" when do we leave?" sasuke said with determination laced in his voice. Everyone looked at him in awe thinking similar thoughts.

"_teh troublesome."_

"_THE FLAMES OF YOUTH AND FRIENDSHIP BURN BRIGHTLY IN HIM!!"_

_"sasuke…"_(that's hinata if your wondering)

All but one voiced their ill thoughts about the situation.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" everyone turned to a fuming sakura." I'm sorry hokage-sama but I'm not wasting my time going after a demon who probably left on his own." she left before anyone could reply.

"UGH! STUPID FORE-HEAD GIRL!"

"(sigh) leave it ino, get your stuff and head out!"

"Hai!"

The blonde hokage raised from her seat and stared out the window

"_please be safe naruto…"_

* * *

**xx all right let's check with itachi xx**

* * *

"give up there's no you can win Uchiha." pein said as his and itachi's katana's butted heads.

"I don't think so bad guy (giggle)" they both stopped and saw a 8 year old girl with firey red hair and gleeful gold eyes standing 6 feet from them. She wore a simple white sun dress and a red and gold katana at her side. She giggled some more and told itachi to step out the way. Pein snorted rudely at her.

"a little friend of yours uchiha?"

" itachi I was sent by naru-chan to help you out so…**move."** her voice changed at the last word.

"_naruto?"_ without a second thought he moved out the way as the girl charged at pein.

"I'll take care you first _little girl"_**xx outside the meeting room xx **

* * *

"what should we do danna un?"

"we'll wait to see who wins."

" tobi's a good boy?"

" shut it, but what if itachi wins?"

"we'll follow him fishy."

" fuck you and listen I think someone else is in there too."

"who?"

* * *

**Xx let's check on naru and the girls xX**

* * *

Naruto povI took a look at the girls around me.

Meiyuri: she has long flowing white hair and ice blue eyes. She is wearing a white kimono that stopped mid thigh and beautiful water designs on it and 3 katanas on her back. But I noticed that one was missing from the sheath, I'll ask about it

Aiyumi : she has short pitch black hair with long bangs framing her face and 3 feathers on top of her head. I don't know what the color of eyes is she has them closed. She is wearing a backless dark blue tank top with fishnet arm wear and a blue mini skirt with tight black capris.

Masane: she has long light bluish brown hair and dark blue eyes. She is wearing a long sleeve white kimono top with red capris and white gloves. Something is written on it but I can't understand what it means.

"hey naruto why don't we stop for a bit we made pretty good time-" masane said but then was cut off by meiyuri." -and the suns setting and we could use some food and rest."

"fine with me."soon we came to a clearing and set up camp. Masane started with dinner and meiyuri set up sleeping tents. And I started up a conversation with aiyumi.

"naruto you don't have to call me 'aiyumi' ai is just fine."

"oh okay. So what do you guys do in the village?"

"well I do regular missions like making sure rouge demons don't attack humans or get to close to them."  
"and I am a healer." we both turned to see meiyuri coming towards us. She sat down next to me.

" I use water to heal and to fight."  
" does it take a lot chakra to do so?" she smiled and shook her head.

" I teach you a couple things tomorrow okay?"I nodded. Then masane called us over to eat. She made a beef stew. It was really good. Then we went to sleep. I got my own tent.

"**so liking your new friends** **kit ?"**

" _yeah but I worried if they'll come after me I don't want to go back regardless of my friends there."_

"**don't worry kit, if they do your mate a friends will protect you."**

"_yeah thanks kyuu good night…"_

"**night kit."**

* * *

R: sorry to cut it here but I'm tried

**review**

ja ne


	10. hinasasu action!

R: So sorry for delaying the chap but colds put me out ^_^*

whoa here it comes!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

* * *

**XX fight time! XX**

"come on _little_ girl." pein sneered at the smaller opponent but she paid no heed to his taunts and ran straight for him katana drawn. He didn't even raise his to meet hers, but raised his hand to strike her when she came close enough to him.…bad mistake.

She suddenly disappeared from tied to turn around to meet the person coming his way but alas he was to late a beautifully decorated katana found itself embedded deep in his heart.

Itachi just watched in amazement. A 8 year old girl single handily took down the leader of the akasuki."um mister ?"

Itachi focused his gazed to the young demon.

"who are you?"

"zabi, messenger from the village hidden in the dark."

_"kumohargre?"_(sp?)

"yeah um you should go pack your things so we can meet up with nartuo and the rest of the group."

"where is he ?"

"he's headed toward my village, the lord kyuubi requested it." she smiled brightly at him and pointed toward the door.

" I'll be waiting. " then she vanished. Itachi not wanting to away from his young blonde lover went towards the door. He opened it and four bodies came tumbling out. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Why was he cursed with such childish comrands.

"uh itachi where ya goin' un?"

"what happen to the leader itachi?"

"tobi's a good boy!"

"who was that with you ?"

"none of your business, some girl killed him, that's not a question, zabi is her name now if your done with this interview I like to get my things and leave."

* * *

**Xx time skip morning naru and the girls xX**

* * *

Naruto pov

"AAAAHHHH!!"

I jumped right up when I heard a scream outside my tent. When I stepped out I was greeted with the most beautiful sight. Ai standing there with big majestic white wings coming out of her back. She was flapping them up and down, but not to take flight but just shaking them. Then I noticed water coming off them.

"silly mei! Don't pour water on my wings their sensitive!"

"your sensitive." mei replied with a smirk. Then she looked at me and spoke."sorry if we woke you up naru-chan." she said sratching the back of her neck sheepishly.

"it's fine I thought something was wrong when I heard a scream."

"something is wrong with mei pouring ice cold water on me." ai said with a pout. I went over to her and lifted my hand.

"can I touch?" she looked at me and smiled.

"sure their dry enough now."I rubbed them in a downward motion, her feathers felt finer than silk. And their so beautiful close up." why thank you."

"huh? Did I say that out loud?"

"yes, you did naru-chan." ai said with a light giggle. I felt myself blush. I took my hand away and said a thank you."you know, if your still tired naruto you can go back to sleep."

"no thanks though but I had enough rest, just let me get my things and we'll go."they nodded and I went back to my tent to gather my things. After about two minutes Mei came rushing into my tent, I went to say something but she covered my mouth with her hand.

"shush naru-chan Konaha nin are here…"

_"damn."_

* * *

**xx sasuke and hinata before they left xx LEMON FOR YOU JIN-CHAN13!!  
**

Sasuke and hinata headed towards the uchiha(sp?) compound after tsunade dismissed them. When they entered the house they went straight for the bedroom. Sasuke sat on the bed while hinata prepared for the mission. She knew that sasuke needed time to think so she took the task upon herself.

Sasuke buried his face in his hands, mulling over today's events whilst hinata finished packing everything for their mission. He knew something was up with naruto, the flushed appearance that day in the woods, the female at his apartment, and the most shocking of all the resignation of the shinobi ranks. He said he would never give up…he must have a damn good reason for his actions.

But what are they…… what could made the blonde give up?

"(sigh) all this is giving me a headache…"

Soon he felt a pair of small arms wrap themselves around his neck, and a forehead against his. He opened his eyes(he didn't remember closing) and meet a pair of light lavender eyes boring into his onyx ones.

"well love, we have time to spare before we have to leave, why don't I take your mind off things…"

Hinata said with a furious blush on her face. Sasuke looked at her shocked who knew hinata could be so blunt! Soon his shock wore off and he smirked before he pinned her to the bed bellow, not roughly but just enough to keep her in place. His lips soon found her in a passion filled kiss that made her weak in her knees. They quickly discarded their clothing. Hinata turned their positions around so she was on top. He looked at her questionably, she gave a sly smile and said.

" I told you to let me take your mind off things didn't I ?"

Hinata leaned down and re-captured his lips in a kiss, she nibbled on his bottom lip gently asking for entrance, he quickly compiled and they battled for dominance, hinata won and explored his mouth hungrily, exploring every nook and cranny of his mouth and he moaned in response.

She broke the kiss for air and started to place butterfly kisses along his jaw-line, then to his neck and came to a stop over a particle sensitive spot that made him shake with pleasure."Aah!" sasuke moaned loudly when she bit down on the spot making a nice purple bruise that says 'sorry he's taken'

Hinata moved down and placed light loving kisses down his chest, over his abs, stopping to dip her tongue in his navel , then slowly took off his boxers-

"damn it!" hinata looked up startled as she was pulled up and pinned once again under her lover whose eyes where glazed over with lust. He leaned and whispered in her ear as his hand made it's way towards her woman hood covered by her cute black lace panties.

"now, now that wasn't very nice teasing me like that-" he thrust a finger in her already lubed from her honey and started to pumping in and out.

"AAahh!"

"-was it hina-chan?"

Sasuke pumped two more fingers in her earning louder moans.

"sas-sasuke I need you now." hinata whispered huskily at sasuke. He carefully slipped off her panties and placed himself at her entrance and in one thrust he buried himself to the hilt in her.

"(gasp) sa-sasuke (moan) move!" sasuke who was still reveling in tightness pulled out and slammed back in hitting her sweet spot dead on.

"OH! Ah!"

Sasuke lifted her hips for deeper access and pounded harder into her tight heat causing her to arch her back and cry out.

"AAh! Sasuke!" hinata screamed as she reached her climax, clamping down on his member triggering his climax as well.

"Hinata!" sasuke breathed as he filled her with his seed. He collapsed next her and pulled her close.

"sasuke as much as I'd love to stay like this we can't mission time…" whispered hinata.

"(sigh) okay, thank you hinata -hime."

* * *

**xx konaha gates naruto rescue team xx**

" what took you guys so long we got to go!" ino yelled at the approaching couple.

" sorry, so what's the plan shikamaru?"

"(sigh) troublesome, the guards on duty where knocked out around 9:35 last night so he might've gotten far but if we leave now we could still catch up to him.

"What are we waiting for let's go!" kiba shouted.

* * *

**Xx all right back to itachi ^_^ xx**

* * *

" who is traveling with naruto?" itachi asked the little girl standing in his door way.

"my sensi meiyuri, and her teammates masane and aiyumi." zabi saib smiling brightly at the missing nin.

"so naruto has figured out he is no longer safe in the village due to his current situation." itachi thought out loud.

" yeah so hurry up pretty boy I'm wasting away over here." a new voice rang out behind zabi. She blinked and turned around.

" zen shush and help with his bags." itachi took in the appearance of the new comer. Another 8 year old but a boy, short spiky black hair, glaring green eyes, white shirt, black pants and no shoes or socks and a green and black katana at his side.

"fine." the boy said picking up the bags then disappeared.

"don't worry he's back in the village, he can only take him and items." zabi answered at itachi puzzled stare.

"come on!"

* * *

**xx back to naru-chan xx**

* * *

The naruto rescue team arrived at the camp but they didn't see naruto all they saw was two girls at the campsite. There are 3 tents. Shikamaru being observant as he is decided to check them out.

"hello we are looking for a friend whose been kidnapped by men wearing long cloaks with red clouds adorning them. Our friend is blond and has 3 scars on each cheek on his face, have you seen them?"

"no, sorry we didn't see anything." ai said with a small smile.

"I have to ask, you have three tent but only two of are here where's your other companion?"

" our friend mei is still sleeping in there." masane said standing up and placing the washed pots back in the bag.

"hm thanks for your help, let's go."then the team headed back into the forest.

"shikamaru do you think something was up with those girls?" sasuke said running next to him.

"yeah we'll keep a distance and watch them they know more than they let on."

"_don't worry we'll find you naruto…"_

* * *

_R: sorry to end here but too bad ;p _

_REVIEW_

_JA NE _


End file.
